Emotionless
by BlackWingedAngel-Lucifer
Summary: Did you ever have a dream that just felt so real you couldn't tell the difference from reality? Did you ever wake up and question if it really happened? In Ritsuka's case, what he dreams can become reality if his will to live isn't stronger.


Loveless

Title: Emotionless

Summary: Did you ever have a dream that just felt so real you couldn't tell the difference from reality? Did you ever wake up and question if it really happened? In Ritsuka's case, what he dreams can become reality if his will to live isn't stronger. However, with Soubi constantly lying to him and breaking promises, Ritsuka's mental stability weakens as it combines with the pain he suffers from his family issues. His will to live slowly decreases little by little.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, don't rub it in TT

Note:_ Things written like this inicates stressed words or thoughts. _**Things written like this are dreams. **Flashbacks are between -...-.

Normal POV

He just sat there, alone. It was dark. Very dark. He was shivering violently. However, Ritsuka couldn't figure out if it were because he was cold or if it was out of anger and shock. Moments before, Ritsuka had quite a frightening nightmare. He had dreamed that a group named_Heartless_had come for him and succeeded in bringing him to the_School for Fighters_

**He hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings considering it was just an illusion thought up in his mind on how the School would look but mainly because he was too focused on the silhouetted figure standing before him. Even so, this didn't stop him from seeing that the person was not too much taller than he was, the fact that he still had his cat ears and the most intriguing part: The word** _Loveless_ **on the back of his ear, making it clear that the figure was facing in the oposite direction, careful to hide his identity should sudden light pour in and reveal his face.**

----------"Ritsuka! Ritsuka, wake up!" He could hear his name being called by Soubi in an attempt to bring him back to reality. He jumped up from the seated position he had been placed in with a sudden. Tears immediately welled up in his eyes. He felt his knees give as he slowly fell to the floor. Cradling his head in his hands, he let out a sharp cry. Soubi pulled him into a loose embrace.

Catching his breath, he looked around through his fuzzy vision due to his tear-filled eyes. He was in the park, the street clock read a quarter passed one. It was pretty early in the morning and quite late at night. Ritsuka couldn't recall how he'd ended up in the park at such a time.

"Soubi. . ." Ritsuka merely whispered. Soubi faced him and saw an intent, serious expression playing across Ritsuka's face. Soubi just stared at him, questioningly, waiting for Ritsuka to continue.

"Do. . . Do I have a fighter, who shares the same name?" Soubi's eyes widened as he was taken aback by Ritsuka's question. "Probably. I've never seen him, but every sacrifice has a fighter with the same name. Why do you ask?" He responded hesitantly.

Ritsuka looked away, avoiding Soubi's questioning look. Rising from the floor slowly, Ritsuka wiped the dirt from his clothes and walked in the direction of his home. Soubi followed behind him. The two remained silent the rest of the way home. ----------

Ritsuka just continued to sit there, unmoving. He stared up at the person in front of him without really seeing. He was in too much shock. Images of the events that had happened earlier, played constantly in his mind.

----------Stopping short in front of his house, Ritsuka turned to face Soubi.

"I don't suppose you're going to fill me in on what happened before I fell unconscious? Or how I ended up in the park?" He questioned. Soubi stood, unmoving.

Not receiving an answer, Ritsuka continued, "Then I guess asking about the Seven Moons and the School for Fighters is out of the question."

"You know I can't talk to you about that." Soubi answered matter-of-factly.

"But you can tell me what happened earlier, you just don't want to. How do I know you're not lying about being permitted to speak of the Seven Moons? Maybe it's just an excuse so you don't have to tell me. What's so bad that you can't say anything!?" Ritsuka yelled, angrily.

Soubi remained quiet. "It's pointless talking to you. You lie, break promises and keep me in the dark. Ever since I met you, I've suffered more. I don't want to be involved with you or the anyone from the Seven Moons! I'm sick and tired of it already. . ." Ritsuka turned to face his house. "Ritsuka. . ."

"Leave me alone! I don't want you near me. I don't need you if you can't help me. I don't need anyone. . ." He trailed off as he walked into his house and closed the door.----------

Thinking back on his words towards Soubi, he regretted it. Even though most of it was true and Soubi did deserve it, he couldn't help but hate himself for saying it. But then again, he had always suffered from every single thing Soubi did or said. He was hurting whether he showed it or not. Besides, Soubi didn't even belong to him, how could he ever understand him. How could he ever _truly_ love him? It was one of the main reasons why Soubi hadn't obeyed him. If Seimei had wished it, Soubi would act without hesitation whether he was allowed to or not. Soubi was never and will never be his. He had no one now and he never will.

_. . .He's all alone. . ._

_. . .Always will be. . ._

----------Weeks had passed since he had heard from or saw Soubi. At the same time, he'd also been spared visits from fighters. Slowly but surely, things were going back to the way they were before he met Soubi.

Walking down the stairs with Yuiko, Ritsuka's cell phone lit up a bright red color. Excusing himself, he ran off without Yuiko.

Once outside, Ritsuka slowed down to a walk.

_"Ritsuka,_

_I'm sorry that I am of no use to you. This time, I'll obey your orders and leave you be. _

_Ja ne,_

_Soubi. . ._

Reading the small text message over and over, Ritsuka took it all in slowly and tried to accept it. Of all the orders he gave Soubi, he has to obey this one?

Growing angrier, he tossed the phone into a nearby garbage can and walked away. If that's how Soubi's going to be then so be it. He doesn't need him after all.----------

Falling into a greater depression than any other, Ritsuka felt his will to live on was no more. This time, it was his turn o hurt someone, even if he was against violence. But, if he didn't start to defend himself, who would?

_That's when he came along. . ._

----------_Murmur. . ._

_Whisper. . ._

_Wuzza wuzza. . ._

_Shhh. . ._

Waking up, he could hear the faint whispers of nearby people. Rising from the covers, he looked around. The room was dark. He couldn't make out a single thing. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up and walked over to the door where light peeked through. Peeking through, he saw shadows moving on the ground. The place looked unfamiliar to him, yet, he felt as if he'd been here before.

Opening the door, he walked out and stared around the room. Where was he? Why wasn't he at home, in his own bed? What time was it? What day was it?

"Oi, _Loveless. _You're awake. It's about time. You've been out of it for quite awhile now."

Ritsuka swung around to face the speaker. "Who're you?" He asked as he squinted his eyes to see the person's face.

"You mean you don't recognize me? Well, I guess that can't be helped considering we only met once before. And it was such a short meeting." The figure sighed.

Ritsuka's eyebrow's knit together in confusion.

Now that he thought about it, this place was very similar to that of the Seven Moons he had imagined in his dream. The silhouetted figure from the dream looks the same as the faint outlined person standing before him.

"How'd I end up here again?" He questioned no one in particular.

_"If you fall, you must rise up. If you fail, train harder until next time. . ." _The figure paused.

_"Trust is a weakness that should never be taken advantage of. . . Because it hurts the most when the one you love betrays that trust." _He smiled.

_"We are Loveless, one without love. We have become helpless without each other. We're all that eachother has. If you find yourself in need of a shoulder to lean on, I'm there for you. You no longer need Soubi. . . He is obsolete. . ."----------_

After that, Ritsuka could remember the figure known as _Loveless_, his other half, dressed in all white with a black belt wrapped around his left arm and one on his neck. He had shoulder length metallic silver hair and sterling silver eyes tha could pierce ones soul and see right through you. He was breathtaking. Ritsuka could not help but blush when his other half revealed himself, knelt down before him, kissed his hand gently and asked of his assistance.

Without hesitation, he agreed and asked for his name.

_Rei. . ._

---------- "Loveless. . . He has reunited with his fighter. they are a dangerous pair."

"We mustn't allow them to escape together."

"Heartless, will you take care of them?"

"Sure, right away. . . Ritsu-sensei. . ."----------

----------_We share the same soul, the same name._

_Heartless, one devoid of compassion._

_So unfeeling, we lack pity and warmth._

_Battle System, Initiate.----------_

After those simple words have been spewed and _Heartless_ had caught up to _Loveless_, the battle came and went in a flash. _Heartless_ was defeated the moment the fight had started in a similar way to the _Zero's_ tactic but with a slight difference. Instead of switching sacrifices, they had switched fighters.

Unfortunately, Ritsuka couldn't remember any of what had happened after _Heartless'_ defeat. It was just too much for him.

_He just sat there, alone. It was dark. Very dark. He was shivering violently. However, Ritsuka couldn't figure out if it were because he was cold or if it was out of anger and shock._

Seimei, his older brother, had come back. He had always thought he'd be happy to see Seimei again, but now he feels otherwise. Seimei had ordered Soubi to kill him.

Succeeding in killing everyone else he knew, including _Heartless_, Soubi stood before Ritsuka with an emotionless look. Ritsuka could only stare back up at him with a wide-eyed expression.

Absent mindedly, Ritsuka had struck Soubi before he could manipulate the snow covered spells and whisper the unheard of lies in that icy, eerie tone of voice.

In the dark, he could see Soubi collapse to the floor, drenched in a pool of his own blood as it sparkled in the moon's light.

It was at that moment he realized true loneliness as everyone had been taken from him. It was then Ritsuka had become _emo_tionless. That's when he knew he was shaking from sadness and fear of being alone.

_This time, it was my turn to hurt you. . . But. . . Is it what I really wanted?_

In an instant, he'd grabbed a nearby broken piece of glass and thrust it rough edges deep within his chest.

_"I'll be joining you all soon, may we meet again in a happier time. . ."_

A/N: I just wanted to try my hand at a loveless fanfic. I wanted to write something dark, an angsty with an air of mystery about it and well, this was the perfect anime to do so with. I had this idea for a while now and I just had to write it down and get it out of my head although I can't say I'm too happy with how it came out. I wanted it to be slightly different but I suppose this is good enough. Hope I didn't confuse anyone. Let me know what you think! Thanks a bunch for reading. . .


End file.
